


What Doesn't Kill You

by pineappleoracle



Series: Ghost Boys [1]
Category: Ghost Boys (Webcomic)
Genre: AND THAT SOMEBODY IS ME, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, SOMEBODY HAD TO MAKE THE FIRST GHOST BOYS FANFIC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineappleoracle/pseuds/pineappleoracle
Summary: Exploring supposedly haunted houses can be dangerous.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It was about time I started the Ghost Boys ao3 tag! Because this webcomic is already amazing and will only keep getting better and deserves some fanfics!

Eyes wide and unblinking, his gaze was focused on the unmoving figure laying on the floor in front of him. On the almost unnoticeable rise and fall of the figure's chest, then the deathly pale face. Lifting himself up on weak, shaking arms, the boy slowly pulled himself forward, reaching for the green jacket.

"M-Matt? Matt wake up!" Tears filled his wide black eyes as he desperately tried to shake him awake, but getting no reaction out of the body on the floor.

"Please wake up..." Clutching the jacket even tighter in his hands, he kept trying to shake him, eyes overflowing with tears.  Watching the almost unnoticeable rise and fall of his chest slowly disappear through his tears. This wasn't how this was supposed to go, they were supposed to just have fun exploring this old, supposedly haunted house, not... not this... "Please... wake up..."

"...please..."

Nothing but his sobs filled the room.

 

"What has you all worked up?"

"Matt sto-" A hiccup "stopped breathing." He brings out between sobs.

"Oh?"

"He- He died!" He cried harder again. "H-h..."

"My condolences."

"He was my best friend..." Tears dripped through his hands onto the body below him.

"I'm your best friend?"

“Of course, what a stupid-”

Lukas froze. Looked at Matt.

"Hi there. Want to get off me now?"

Too shocked to do much, he slid off him.

* * *

Matt sat up and yawned, wondering how he even ended up asleep on this dusty wooden floor. 

"Are... you are okay?" Lukas asked hesitantly.

"Sure am." Seriously, why did he sound so sad? Almost like somebody died.

"B-But you..." Matt interrupted him there, turning towards the smaller boy.

"Dude, I'm obviously alive. Why so shocked? Did you want me to be dead?" Lukas really got too worried too easily sometimes, it's not like anything serious happened- 

Oh. 

For a split second, Matt finally saw the red, still watery eyes and the tears, the absolute anguish, sadness, shock and fear in Lukas' eyes.

Then he had the little boy clinging to him, arms tightly around his neck.

Matt wasn't really sure how to react to that. 

He felt something wet soak into his already damp shirt, saw Lukas shoulders shake with silent sobs as he quietly cried into his chest. 

Oh...

He wrapped his arms around Lukas, returning the hug. Holding the little boy close, rubbing his back comfortingly. 

"I'm here, I'm alive. Everything is okay."

* * *

That night, Matt announced they should have a sleepover. They had already planned to camp out at Lukas' place, since it was nearer to the supposedly haunted house they wanted to explore, but Matt insisted on piling blankets and pillows on the living room floor and make it a proper sleepover.

At first Lukas protested, he didn't need Matt to protect him from "monsters in the dark", he wasn't scared of anything like that! 

But Matt could see how glad he secretly was over being able to stay close to him and make sure he really was alive and fine.

* * *

"So you telling me you aren't afraid?"

"Nope!"

Wrapped in blankets, Matt had his arm over Lukas shoulder, the TV playing some old ghost movie with bad CGI. Together they pretended seeing one of the characters in the movie cry over the dead body of their friend didn't make Lukas scoot even closer to Matt's side.


	2. Chapter 2

He was dreaming about something. A dusty room and creaking floorboards. Something wet dripping on him... and crying, somebody calling his name, telling him to wake up...

"Matt.... wake up Matt...... Matt, MATT!" 

"WHUH wha?"

Trying to quickly sit up, Matt got tangled between the many sheets he had been sleeping in.

"Pfff are you trying to turn into a ghost? Halloween is next month!"

Finally getting free of the blankets, Matt looked at Lukas with a blank face. 

"What."

"You're awake!"

"Hard to stay asleep with you yelling in my ear, kitten."

He tried to turn back around and wrap himself back up in the blankets to maybe get some more sleep, but alas-

"Pssst Matt." Lukas leaned right in his face, big excited eyes looking right into his tired ones.

"Whaaaat? Let me sleep some more, it's too early."

Finally, blessed silence. Matt closed his eyes, about to fall asleep again-

"Pssssssssssst!"

"What!" Lukas was leaning in so close their noses were almost touching now. Looking almost  _ smug _ . It was definitely too early for this.

"Wild Kratts is about to start! Also my mom made us breakfast." 

"Wild Kratts? Why didn't you say so immediately!" Sitting up faster this time, Matt jawned into his hand.

"Well I was trying to! But you wouldn't wake up for ages, and you missed Pokemon."

"A true shame. You mentioned breakfast?" 

"Mhm!" Lukas crawled out of the blankets and over to the small table, to show him the plates with jam and Kipferl already prepared, together with two steaming mugs.

Chewing on their breakfast, the two boys sat on the couch together watching tv. Looking over at the smaller boy next to him, Matt pondered over his thoughts for a bit.

"Hey, weren't you planning to go back to that old house again today?"

Lukas froze.

"W-Was I?"

"Yep wouldn’t stop talking about it yesterday. But i can already tell you're too scared now."

"Am not!"

"Oh? Then why do you look like you've seen a ghost?"

"M-Maybe I did!"

"When? While i was taking a nap on the floor back there?"

"YEAH! And you weren't taking a nap, something knocked you through a hole in the floor and you fell down to the bottom floor!" Lukas eyes were getting shiny again, his hands shaking.

"Mhm, sure, a ghost knocked me out. Anyways, we can't go back there today." He nonchalantly took another sip of his second coffee.

"W-What? Why?" It was amusing how hard he was trying to hide the obvious relief at hearing those words.

"I need to sort books at the library, and you're going to help me. Keep me entertained with your silly ghost stories and all that."

"They're not silly! They're real and I'll prove it to you!"

"Of course, of course, ghosts are real and pigs can fly. I'm going to go get more coffee."

Ruffling Lukas' hair as he walked around the couch and to the kitchen. Matt decided that they would definitely not return to that old house again any time soon. Whatever happened there, he wouldn't let it happen again.

* * *

Two boys, one tall and quiet, the other short and talking about reports of ghosts and books about the paranormal, sat on a couch, the morning sun streaming through the window, chasing away the last shadows from that old haunted house at the edge of town.


End file.
